Components of modern automotive vehicles, particularly components forming the interiors of the automotive vehicles are designed to serve multiple purposes, such as utility, luxury, impact absorbance, or the combination thereof. A vehicle may include a console unit extending upwardly from the floor of the vehicle and between adjacent front seats. The console unit may typically include a storage unit with multiple storing compartments, and utility holders, such as a cup holder, a pen holder, and the like.
The console unit also has to be stable and at the same time be so structured that it aids in absorption of any external forces that may act on the vehicle. For example, in case of an impact, the console unit may pose threat of misalignment or damage of the console unit itself or items stored in it. Console units which are rigidly deployed within the vehicle may not absorb any shocks which may be conveyed in case of any vehicular impact. To this end, the console unit has to be mounted on the vehicle with adequate firmness to provide stability to the console unit, and at the same time, with adequate flexibility in order to absorb energy applied by excessive forces or inadvertent impacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,357 ('357 patent), describes a mounting bracket for mounting a console in an automotive vehicle. The mounting bracket has a base, a central leg, a top, and at least one sidewall that extends upwardly from the floor of the vehicle. The base is attached to the vehicle floor by conventional fasteners in the conventional fashion. The central leg extends upwardly from the base. A top is attached to an upper end of the central leg, and is in a substantially horizontal plane. A fastener is provided through the top to attach the console to the bracket top. A side flange is also attached to the top. The side flange is in a substantially vertical plane, and is adapted to abut against a console sidewall. According to the '357 patent, the console is secured by the fastener attached to the top, and abutment of the side flange against the console side wall supports the console sidewall against lateral forces and impacts. Each of the base, the central leg, the top, and the side flange includes a planar midsection and a supporting rib along each side to rigidify the mounting bracket.
It is observed that in the mounting bracket described in the '357 patent, a central leg protruding upwardly for supporting the upper wall of console is adequately rigid and stiff to secure the console, however, not amenable to bend in event of a vehicular collision to absorb impact energy. The rigid structure also prevents deformation of the mounting bracket in a lateral direction in order to absorb lateral forces. Consequently, the sidewall may not suffice to adequately absorb impact energy. In such a situation, the console may not sustain vertical or lateral impacts, resulting in an ineffective console for the vehicle.